


the guilt i've been cursed with

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hazel-centric, Sad, curse, poor hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: insight into how Hazel's life effected her as a kid.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Marie Levesque
Series: collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the guilt i've been cursed with

**Author's Note:**

> songs: (album by mike shinoda) post-traumatic and (song by bright eyes) bottom of everything

Hazel remembers the day when that first gold nugget popped up at the bottom of the stairs of her house. It was before her mother had started yelling at her, calling her a cursed child. She was making Hazle's breakfast- eggs, she remembers- and whistling a song that had come on their old, crackly radio. 

Hazel had frowned, gingerly picking it up.

"Mama, what's this?" she asked, showing her mom what she has found.

Her mother frowned, looking at her, before turning her attention to the valuable, her face several shades lighter than before.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, carefully.

She shrugs, "I found it. At the bottom of the stairs. It just kind of showed up," 

"Hazel, baby, put that outside, okay? Don't touch it again."

Hazel's brow furrowed, but she did as asked.

.

It only got worse from there. A new one showed up every month, then every week. It got so bad, Hazel got the guts to ask what it meant again.

"Maybe, it's your fault," she had yelled.

It had been the first time her mom had snapped at her, followed immediately by apologies and kisses and jugs.

The more she yelled, through, and as time went on, she said sorry less. Hugged her less. Kissed her less. Loved her less.

.

It was a year later when her mom had decided to sell one. Hazel had been helping her mom around the small shop they owned when it showed up while she was sweeping. 

"Hazel, darling, would you set that here?" her mom had asked.

Hazel looked up to see her pointing at an area on the counter. Confused, she complied, and when the next customer came in, she had sold it to them

.

It was a week later when they had gotten the news.

They had lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone and gossip traveled fast.

Michael Gurley- the man who had bought the small ruby- had lost his arm in a freak accident. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault (at least, not yet) Hazel couldn't lep but feel guilty.

.

Three weeks later a woman by the name of Naomi Johnson had died. She had previously bought a gold var the size of a piece of chocolate. 

They had just seen her. Three weeks ago.

.

The third time it happened, Hazel's mother had yelled at her. She'd been making dinner, when Hazel came back in from grabbing the newspaper, setting it on the counter.

Her mom had taken one look at the headline and had slammed the pot on the stove, making Hazel jump.

"If you and the cursed gems had never been, this wouldn't have happened! Got to your room, you witch!"

Hazel furiously wiped away the tears as she set herself down on her bed.

.

That's when her nightmares started. After realizing that the gems were the cause of all these terrible things and that her mother wasn't going to stop selling them, Hazel woke up every night in a cold sweat, crying.

The people who had accepted the jewels, all telling her that it was her fault. She was a murder and she had killed them.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought.

It never seemed to make a difference.


End file.
